gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:The Leo's Mind
left|650px Sobre mi Hola a todos lo que vean mi perfil, soy Leo, (alias Luisfernandolopez2000) y soy seguidor de los juegos de Grand Theft Auto, pero también me gustan los juegos de God of War, Resistance, Killzone, entre otros. No soy una persona a la cual todos le deban decir "Aléjense de el" o cualquiera de esas cosas, lo único que quiero hacer en esta wiki es editar, hacer amigos y compartir. Se podría decir de que soy una persona feliz, con una vida tranquila y estable, pero con ciertos problemas en el cole. lo que no me gusta es que me consideren un vándalo cuando no hice nada, no soy esa clase de gente, aunque cuando alguien esta ahí molestándome o molestando a otros, no soy una persona con la cual se deba meter (bueno, no para tanto XD). No tengo mucho que contar, soy una persona común y corriente sin mayores problemas. Como conocí GTA la verdad al principio no sabia de que se trataba GTA, solamente he visto jugar a mi primo, quizás, Grand Theft Auto 2. Luego con el pasar de los años, conocí a GTA: SA, el cual me pareció entretenido al principio. La verdad, tengo que admitir, no le veía sentido a la saga en general. Para mi, era una "Blasfemia" en ese tiempo. Luego de que comencé a interiorizarme, me arrepentí de lo que dije y paso a ser una de mis sagas favoritas. GTA Vice City Esta entrega la conocí cuando mi hermano mayor trajo a la casa este juego. Este juego lo complete a medias, ya que no sabia lo que había que hacer después de la misión Tierra de polis, y no era nada mas que comprar las propiedades. De este juego lo que mas me gustaron fueron las masacres, la misiones de Sunshine Autos, y la ultima misión de Mantente Cerca de Tus Amigos. De este juego tengo que dar un 10 al instante, porque la verdad es que es bastante bueno y, quizás, el segundo juego de gta de mi preferencia. Descubrimiento de Wikia Descubrí Grand Theft Encyclopedia cuando estaba buscando los autos de Sunshine Autos, así llegue a esta pagina. Luego, empecé a interiorizarme en la pagina, en donde descubrí los diálogos, misiones, emisoras de radio, etc..., en el cual de a poco memoricé los diálogos de GTA: Vice City. Años mas tarde, quise aportar con lo que sabia de varios juegos de gta (en los que solo cuento Vice City, Gay Tony),The Lost and Damned y San Andreas (solo un poco) Y así llegue a tener la cuenta de Wikia. Desde ese día, esta pagina ha sido mi favorita y no pienso en abandonarla. Grand theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City TLAD Sobre todos los juegos del gta, uno de los que mas me gusto fue la coleccion del Gta: EFLC. lo que me gusta de estos juegos es la drama que contiene estos juegos y la cantidad de actividades que se pueden realizar.Luego cuando compare el EFLC con el IV, no le habia visto mucha diferencia, aunque estos fueron los resultados: Personajes favoritos }} Mis vehículos favoritos }} Galería de vehículos míos (GTA V) F620 modificado.jpg|F620 (Franklin) Feltzer M.jpg|Feltzer (Franklin) Bullet M.jpg|Bullet (Frankin) Tailgater M.jpg|Tailgater (Michael) Infernus_M.jpg|Infernus (Trevor) Coquette_M.jpg|Coquette (Michael) (Mi favorito :D) Cheetah_M.jpg|Cheetah (Michael) Buffalo_M.jpg|Buffalo (Franklin) Bodhi_M.jpg|Bodhi (Trevor) Bagger_M.jpg|Bagger (Franklin) Phoenix_M.jpg|Phoenix (Trevor) Super_Diamond_M.jpg|Super Diamond (Michael) Surano_M.jpg|Surano (Trevor) Vacca_M.jpg|Vacca (Michael) Z-Type_M.jpg|Z-Type (Trevor) Partidas creadas en GTA O Proximamente Misiones que debo realizar 300px Misiones favoritas } |- !| Juego !| Misiones |- || 250px || *Mantén cerca a tus amigos *Borrar *Vudú troyano *Tierra de polis *El atraco *¡Todos con las manos arriba! |- || 250px || *Collector's Item *Get Lost (Aunque el final es malo, la misión es buena en si). *Politics (La misión, no el cutscene LOL) *This Shit's Cursed *Diamonds in the Rough *Was It Worth It? |- || 250px || *Sexy Time *High Dive *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast *Boulevard Baby (a medias) *Party's Over *Departure Time (sobre todo) |- || 250px || *Prólogo *Padre/Hijo *Atando cabos *Tres son multitud *El gran golpe (Obvio) *Asalto al FIB (Bomberos) *Movimiento verde - Michael *La tercera vía *El trabajo de la joyería (Osado) |} Mi firma (Agradecimientos a Aztecak47, Alejo y Bart Goku por ayudarme) 40pxMis reconocimientos40px|Rigth 40pxUsuarios que me desearon felices cumpleañosRigth|40px 2013 Para trollear un rato 600px UserBoxes right|400px {| style="border: yellow ridge 7px; padding: 0.2em; -moz-border-radius:10px; -webkit-border-radius:10px;" |style="color:black; font-size:x-large; text-align:center; background: Blue" | Sobre mi Mis cuentas Juegos En GTE Plataformas